


No se llama amor

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ese hombre está obsesionado conmigo. —Vaya novedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No se llama amor

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : No se llama amor, Turf.  
>  **Notas** : No me gusta tanto Turf, pero en el aleatorio salió así que me contenté con hacer este drabble. Es bastante corta la canción y me distrajo, así que quedó cortito ToT.

—Ese hombre está obsesionado conmigo. —Vaya novedad. Kurosaki se enjuagó la frente, apoyó la espalda contra la roída pared y trató de recuperar el aire perdido.

—¿Otra vez corriendo del capitán? —La voz de Yumichika lo hizo incorporarse de golpe y caer en la cuenta de que seguía estando en el onceavo escuadrón. Y eso significaba a su vez que no estaba tan lejos de Kenpachi como pretendía.

—Bajen la voz —rogó el shinigami sustituto con el ceño fruncido. Todavía seguía sin sentir las piernas.

—¡Aquí estás! —La niña de pelo rosa apareció colgada de la pared— ¡Ken-chan te está buscando, Ichi-ni!

—¡Shhh! —la silenció.

—Te conviene enfrentarlo —Ikkaku, al lado de Yumichika cerró los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia y reflexión—, sólo así podrás terminar con esto.

—¡Ese hombre está loco, quiere matarme! —Y gritó tan alto después de haber rogado por silencio.

—¡Él demuestra así el cariño que te tiene! —rugió Ikkaku entendiendo las razones de su capitán para medirse con el único hombre que había podido tumbarlo.

—¡Acepta su amor, Ichi-ni! —gritó Yachiru consiguiendo la carcajada de Yumichika.

—Eso, acepta su amor. —El quinto puesto arrastró la última palabra.

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ, ICHIGO! —La voz grave de Kenpachi atravesó la pared, con él de paso.

En dos segundo y con paso rápido de _shunpo_ había estado lo suficientemente lejos para que los integrantes del onceavo escuadrón lo vieran como un punto difuso en la lejanía. La voz del sustituto apenas se oyó en el viento.

—¡Eso no se llama amor!

 

**FIN**


End file.
